


i just hit the lotto

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, baeksoo are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kyungsoo is the lucky one; he wins the lottery <i>and</i> scores himself a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junxouji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/gifts).



> **warnings:** has absolutely nothing to do with exo’s ‘lotto’—be it lyrics or mv—zilch, nada, niente.
> 
> an early birthday present for jun. hopefully the next part will be posted on your bday, bb! (originally written for the shiritori challenge, [](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/profile)[writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/).)

  


 

“this isn’t exactly what i had in mind when you said you were feeling ‘wild’, soo.”

kyungsoo, sitting on the far end of the couch, frowns at his best friend. “but this is the first time that i’m…” he looks around to make sure no one is eavesdropping, despite the fact that he and baekhyun are the only ones in the apartment. “ _gambling_ ,” he finishes with a soft whisper.

“buying a lottery ticket is hardly _gambling_.” baekhyun rolls his eyes and slumps down onto the sofa, resting his head on kyungsoo’s thigh.

“ticket _s_ ,” kyungsoo corrects and flicks baekhyun on the forehead. “i bought _two_. one for me and one for you. but if you keep raining on my parade, maybe i’ll keep them both.”

baekhyun scrunches his face, his nose crinkled and brows furrowed. observing kyungsoo’s smug grin, he huffs and folds his arms across his chest.

kyungsoo rolls his eyes and shakes his head, baekhyun’s always been melodramatic. brushing the loose strands of hair framing baekhyun’s face, kyungsoo caresses his best friend’s forehead with his thumb. he notices the skin has turned slightly red, maybe he’d flicked harder than he’d intended after all. feeling a wave of guilt, kyungsoo leans over and places a kiss on the affected spot. “there? is that better?”

baekhyun shakes his head with his lips still pursed in a pout. “again.”

kyungsoo knows the pain has faded, but he still obliges anyway, and gives baekhyun another peck on the forehead. “happy now?”

his best friend shakes his head once again and raises an index finger to his lips. wait, is baekhyun asking for a kiss… on the _lips_? kyungsoo dry swallows, his eyes glued to the soft pink of his best friend’s lips. kyungsoo shuts his eyes when baekhyun draws their faces closer, their lips _almost_ touching when all of a sudden, kyungsoo feels a wet stripe being licked across his cheek.

“much better now!” baekhyun cackles before wiping his saliva off kyungsoo's face with the back of his hand. “so, what are you going to do if you win the jackpot?”

“buy a new best friend,” kyungsoo deadpans, furiously scrubbing his cheek using the cuff of his shirt.

baekhyun snorts. “as if you could survive without me.”

 

kyungsoo hates the fact that baekhyun is probably right. they’ve known each other for years, for as long as kyungsoo can remember. they were neighbours growing up, attended the same schools right through to university. even as fully fledged adults, they live in the same apartment complex and their offices are located across the street from one another. it’s safe to say that they spend almost every waking second together, and kyungsoo couldn’t imagine it any other way.

neither could his ex boyfriends for that matter.

“ _why do i feel like you’re dating baekhyun and_ i’m _the best friend?_ ” and “ _sometimes i feel like i’m dating the both of you._ ” had been some of the reasons why kyungsoo found himself unceremoniously dumped, his relationships never lasting longer than several months.

baekhyun would turn up at his place with ice cream and kyungsoo would whine about the tragic state of his love life. “ _you’ll never leave me, will you?_ ” kyungsoo would ask as he stuffed another spoonful of half melted ice cream into his mouth, already knowing that his best friend would answer with “ _you’re stuck with me forever_ ,” just like always.

kyungsoo would be fine as long as baekhyun remained by his side.

 

“no, but seriously though. what would you do?” baekhyun asks again, poking kyungsoo’s cheek with his index finger.

“i don’t know, i’ll probably save mos—”

baekhyun interrupts him with by blowing a wet soppy raspberry on the back of kyungsoo’s hand. “boringgggg. you should live a little, kyungsoo. go out, have fun, get _laid_.”

“could you please stop with the licking and slobbering all over me?” kyungsoo wipes the back of his hand on baekhyun’s shirt. “and i’ll have you know, i have plenty of fun, thank you very much. besides, you can’t talk, you’ve been single longer than i have!”

a look of indignation flashes across baekhyun’s face. he opens his mouth to retort, but no words are spoken. instead, he slides to the other side of the couch, farthest away from kyungsoo as possible. “it’s not through lack of trying,” he finally mumbles under his breath.

kyungsoo wonders what kind of man would turn baekhyun down. the biggest fool of them all, he says silently to himself, too chicken to actually say the words out loud. instead, he chooses to tell baekhyun it’s their loss and a part of him wishes his best friend knew just how much he means it.

they watch the television screen in silence, each seated on the far end of the sofa, as they wait for the lottery numbers to be announced. it doesn’t take long for baekhyun to slowly scoot his way over back over to kyungsoo, nuzzling his face in the crook of his best friend’s neck.

“and now for the thunderball, which number is it going to be? and there it is... number twelve!”

kyungsoo’s hands are shaking as he clutches onto the slip of paper in his hand. “oh, my god. i won, baekhyun! i won! i can’t believe i actually won!”

“oh, my god! we’re rich! what was the jackpot again?!” baekhyun’s arms are wrapped around kyungsoo’s waist like a vice, crushing the air out of his lungs.

“not the jackpot, baek-ah. i matched two numbers plus the thunderball,” kyungsoo wheezes as he tries to pry his best friend off of him.

“and how much is that? a million? half a million?” baekhyun asks, tightening his grip.

“ten.”

“ten thousand? that’s still a pretty tidy sum of cash!”

“no, silly. ten, as in ten bucks.”

baekhyun lets go of his best friend, releasing his iron grip. “ten… bucks?” he repeats, looking for confirmation that he’s not misheard kyungsoo.

kyungsoo nods, bringing the lottery ticket to his lips and kisses it. “i’ve never won anything before, isn’t this great? but don’t worry, i’m going to split it with you. a fiver each!”

“how about this? if i give you my share, would you do something for me?” baekhyun asks.

there’s an expression on baekhyun’s face that kyungsoo finds a little unnerving. “it depends. what would i have to do?” he asks with an arched brow. what exactly is his best friend up to?

“let me set you up on a date,” baekhyun says with a wide smile and crescent eyes.

baekhyun must think kyungsoo a fool if he thinks that’s all it’ll take for kyungsoo to accept. “no.”

“just hear me out, soo!”

“no.”

“but—”

“—no. you have the weirdest friends. do you remember that one time you invited your friend over, the one who carried sand in his pocket? it’s been over a year and i still find sand whenever i clean the apartment.”

baekhyun frowns at him. “then you must not do a very good job at cleaning—”

“—or that other guy who didn’t believe in bathing. he almost broke my sense of smell. no, baekhyun, i’m not doing it. i’ll even give you my share if you drop it.”

baekhyun latches himself back onto kyungsoo’s arm like a koala bear. “kyungsoo, please. i promise you, this guy will be normal and you’ll like him.”

“if he’s so great, why don’t _you_ go out with him?” kyungsoo asks, not wanting to be set up with someone his best friend doesn’t deem worthy enough to date himself.

“because he’s already told me that he likes you, has done for a while now,” baekhyun tells him.

“oh. i guess i’ll think about it then.”

 

 

 

kyungsoo finally caves after waking up to find 99+ notifications on his phone.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

  
_“he’ll be wearing a black shirt.”_

_“that doesn’t exactly help, baek. why don’t you just send me a pic of him?”_

_“he’s scared you won’t show up if you know what he looks like. and no, he’s not hideously ugly, he’s just shy.”_

_“i don’t know even know his name.”_

_“don’t worry, trust me. it’ll all work out, soo. you’ll see.”_

 

trust… _baekhyun_? okay, for the most part, kyungsoo would trust baekhyun with his life. baekhyun knows pretty much everything there is to know about him. like the fact that he's allergic to broccoli. well, kyungsoo isn't _really_ allergic to the vegetable, but he dislikes the idea of eating little baby trees.

“but what about cauliflower then?” baekhyun had questioned after kyungsoo had ordered a side of cauliflower cheese. kyungsoo had told him that it didn't count because trees aren't white which totally made sense in _do kyungsoo logic_. baekhyun had laughed and promised that he would eat all the baby trees so kyungsoo wouldn't have to.

“baby tree killer,” kyungsoo had whispered in response, though secretly touched by baekhyun's act of friendship.

baekhyun is also the only other living breathing soul that is aware of the fact that kyungsoo still sleeps with the night light on. _sometimes_. not that baekhyun ever lets kyungsoo forget it. it used to earn him an onslaught of slaps whenever he poked fun at kyungsoo’s nighttime companion, but kyungsoo’s since let the jokes slide after he'd awoken in the middle of the night to find baekhyun's phone torch app on, illuminating the room during a power outage one time.

baekhyun's always had kyungsoo's back, without fail. but to set him up with someone compatible with him? that's an entirely different ball game altogether.

kyungsoo's hesitancy had reared its head again when he'd found sand in his boxer briefs after his morning shower, one he'd just fetched from the airer—freshly washed and laundered. how did sand even get into a pair of _clean_ underwear.

reminded of baekhyun's questionable choice in acquaintances, kyungsoo had begun to deliberate as to whether or not he should back out. just when he was leaning more toward cancelling, baekhyun had sent a text, telling him that the date would be taking place at their local starbucks. a simple afternoon coffee date—completely casual with very little pressure. kyungsoo feels a wave of relief and the little voice in his head (which sounds an awful like his best friend’s) tells him he can totally do this.

arriving at the venue—bang on time—kyungsoo's eyes begin to scan the crowd. baekhyun had called an hour earlier, to inform him that his date would be wearing a ‘dark red like wine’ coloured dress shirt.

“ooh, where did he get it?” kyungsoo had asked—he’s been looking for a nice burgundy coloured shirt for a while now.

“it’s a date, not a fashion consultation,” baekhyun had told him.

“but i can still ask him where he got the—”

“no, kyungsoo. don’t do it.”

despite his best friend's admonishment, kyungsoo had still made a mental note to ask his date when they meet.

kyungsoo is about to take a seat an empty table, under the assumption he’s the first to arrive when he spots a man sitting alone in the far corner of the establishment. he's wearing a shirt in a colour tone that kyungsoo would define as a raspberry. fully aware that his best friend isn't exactly known for his extensive knowledge of colour hues and shades—“ _peach is a fruit, not a colour_ ”—it’s close enough. careful not to knock or bump into anyone, kyungsoo makes his way to the stranger before pulling out the vacant chair and sits himself down at the table.

“hi, i'm kyungsoo,” he introduces, extending his right hand for a handshake. the man seated opposite him is handsome and kyungsoo thinks that perhaps his best friend wasn’t trolling him after all. he squashes the thought in his head that says “ _but he’s no baekhyun_.”

“i'm sorry?” the man looks perplexed and kyungsoo can practically hear the cogs turning in his brain, more than likely questioning if kyungsoo is a serial killer and whether or not he should leg it. 

“are you not... a friend of byun baekhyun’s?”

the handsome stranger shakes his head. “i’m sorry, i don’t know who that is. i think you’ve mistaken me for someone else?”

kyungsoo’s chair scrapes across the tiled floor as he rushes to his feet, drawing the attention of the customers sitting closeby. “oh, my god! i'm so sorry! i thought you were someone i was supposed to be meeting. i'll just, uh, leave. sorry to disturb you.” he bows his head in apology, his own flight-or-fight responses kicking in, with his body advocating for a speedy escape.

“kyungsoo?” a new voice appears, calling his name. kyungsoo would recognise the owner of that voice anywhere.

“baek?” kyungsoo’s head shoots to the direction of his best friend’s voice. his breath hitches when their eyes make contact—baekhyun looks absolutely _ethereal_. as far as kyungsoo can tell, baekhyun doesn’t look any different than the last time he’d saw him—it’s the same old baekhyun that kyungsoo is all too familiar with—and yet somehow, everything’s changed.

perhaps it’s kyungsoo who’s changed. or rather, maybe his _feelings_ have.

kyungsoo shakes the thoughts from his head and weaves through the crowd to where his best friend is sitting. once seated, he eyes a smiling baekhyun curiously. his best friend still hasn’t answered his question. “are you…” he trails off, the words dying in his throat. he wants to ask if baekhyun’s his blind date, if perhaps his best friend has been harbouring secret feelings for him all this time. kyungsoo can feel his body starting to perspire, the fluttering butterflies in his stomach, and he’s convinced baekhyun can hear the sound of his rapid heartbeat despite the loud hustle and bustle of the busy environment.

“soo?”

“are you here because my date cancelled?” kyungsoo asks instead, and he kicks himself for being such a chicken.

baekhyun rubs the back of his neck, a tell tale sign of his nervous state of being. “er, yeah. he literally called me ten minutes ago to tell me something had come up and he couldn’t make it. and i knew you’d already be on your way over, so i ran all the way and got here like a second ago.” he laughs—a little too forcefully—and his hand still attached to the back of his neck.

kyungsoo frowns. baekhyun’s story isn’t adding up—he lives farther away than kyungsoo does—there’s no way he could’ve made it in ten minutes. “if you just got here, why are there four coffee cups on the table?”

“oh, they were here when i'd arrived,” baekhyun explains, his eyes avoiding kyungsoo’s. he catches the attention of a barista and asks her if she could clear their table.

“would you like another one, sir?” the barista asks.

baekhyun laughs again, even louder than before. “i don’t know what you’re talking about. i haven’t ordered anything, i just arrived.”

“but, sir. you’ve been here for—”

“—thank you!” baekhyun doesn't allow the barista to finish her sentence and turns his attention back to kyungsoo. “anyways, i’m disappointed in you, soo. who turns up to a date wearing a plain white t-shirt and _jogging bottoms_? i know you put comfort before all else but you’ve got to draw the line somewhere. first impressions count, even if it is a casual date.”

and then hits kyungsoo like a ton of bricks. he would usually consider himself someone who is pretty observant so he doesn’t know how he’s failed to notice what baekhyun is currently wearing until now. “you're wearing a chateau coloured shirt,” he points out.

baekhyun looks down at his shirt. “oh, would you look at that? what a coincidence.”

kyungsoo doesn’t buy it. not for a second. he stares at his best friend, drumming his fingers on the table without uttering a word. he watches in silence as baekhyun shifts uncomfortably in his chair. when it pertains to getting baekhyun to open up—poking, prodding, and prompting is a sure fire way of achieving the reverse effect. the best method is to just be patient and wait it out.

in the same way baekhyun knows everything there is to know about kyungsoo, kyungsoo is just as well-versed in all things baekhyun. hell, he could probably write and publish baekhyun’s biography entitled, ‘ _byun baekhyun: a real life corgi puppy trapped inside the body of a man_.’

five minutes passes, and just as kyungsoo had predicted, baekhyun finally says something. or at least kyungsoo thinks baekhyun is saying something. his lips are moving but no sound is coming from his mouth. kyungsoo doesn’t want to scare him away by asking him to speak up, so he remains quiet and waits with bated breath.

“i'm your date,” baekhyun confesses, his voice is still barely above a whisper but kyungsoo can hear him loud and clear. baekhyun chews his bottom lip and his face is almost the same colour as his shirt. “i was going to tell you but when you sat down at that other man's table, i kinda freaked out. and then you looked disappointed when you saw me and i just thought that maybe this was a big mistake and—”

acting purely on impulse, kyungsoo decides to shut baekhyun up. with his lips.

“w-what was that for?” baekhyun asks with wide eyes.

kyungsoo laughs at his startled reaction. “did you not like it?”

baekhyun takes a moment to reply, repeatedly tapping an index finger on his bottom lip. “i think i’m going to need you to kiss me again before i can make an informed decision.”

kyungsoo snorts. he’s not surprised by baekhyun’s response—he’s nothing if not consistent. kyungsoo’s much the same, always indulging baekhyun’s every whim and request (within reason). kyungsoo inches his face closer, their lips brushing ever so softly, eliciting a soft moan from baekhyun’s lips. kyungsoo closes the small distance and presses their lips together.

“i’ve been wanting to do this for so long,” baekhyun breathes into kyungsoo’s mouth as they kiss.

suddenly conscious of the fact that they’re in public, kyungsoo pulls away and ends the liplock. instead, he takes one of baekhyun’s hands and laces their fingers together. “and all this time, i couldn’t believe there was someone out there stupid enough to turn you down. turns out that fool was me.”

“but technically, you didn’t turn me down because i never confessed my feelings. i wanted to, but i was scared you’ll reject me and i’d lose you,” baekhyun reveals.

“i’d never leave you,” kyungsoo says, squeezing baekhyun’s hand tighter. they sit in silence once more, both smiling at each other before blushing and looking away. there’s a question that’s been running through kyungsoo’s mind ever since baekhyun had confessed that he’d been kyungsoo’s blind date all along. “hey, baek? why starbucks? a little cheap for a date, don't you think?”

“had to make sure it was within budget of your lottery winnings,” baekhyun tells him.

“you're the one who asked me out on the date, shouldn't you be the one paying?”

“you know i’m worth it,” baekhyun says with a smug grin on his face.

rolling his eyes, kyungsoo lets go of the other’s hand and rises to his feet. “so, what will it be? the usual?”

baekhyun nods his head. “you know me well.”

“apart from the fact that you’ve been in love with me all this time, yes,” kyungsoo says over his shoulder as he makes his way to the till. his smile reaches his eyes when he hears baekhyun choking and spluttering behind him.

kyungsoo returns with their coffee and snacks—an americano for himself, a strawberries and cream frappuccino for baekhyun and two cinnamon swirls. kyungsoo doesn’t even like the sweet sticky bun, but it’s baekhyun’s favourite, and he knows the other is going to sneak a bite after finishing his own.

they spend the next few hours hanging out and chatting just like they usually would. except now they hold hands and feed each other like a pair of lovebirds (that they are.)

 

 

“so are you feeling lucky today? wanna _gamble_ some more? maybe if we'll pool our resources, we'll actually win big this time!” baekhyun says as they walk past a convenience store.

snaking his arms around baekhyun's waist, kyungsoo pulls his boyfriend (yes, _boyfriend_ ) toward him. he leans forward, capturing the man's lips with his own. kyungsoo can feel baekhyun smile and even though his eyes are closed, he knows it’s the most beautiful sight in the world. “nah, i'm good. i have everything i need.”

kyungsoo won’t be playing the lottery anymore—he’s already hit the jackpot.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you have a wonderful birthday, jun bb.
> 
> comments make me happy face.
> 
> ❥ _[carpesoo.flavors.me](http://carpesoo.flavors.me/)_


End file.
